


it's not paranoia if they're really out to get you

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Caleb Widogast-centric, Caleb-typical Issues, Drabble, Paranoia, Spoilers for c2e62, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: Caleb starts thinking about some of the information that has come to light, and a certain drow wizard/spy. And then his brain gets a little out of hand.





	it's not paranoia if they're really out to get you

It would make sense if it was Eodwulf, he was always better with accents, and there is the gender to factor into account, but his gut screams it would be Astrid, because Astrid is the one who always was more skilled with illusion magics.

It fits better with her, too. He can’t imagine Eodwulf teaching him those spells. Dunamancy. Even the most basic of things. He can imagine Eodwulf waiting with him for the six hours they take to transcribe, however, can imagine Eodwulf with that calm smile on his face, always steady. 

Astrid would tease him, though, tease him with power. Astrid would have that smile too, but she’d have that sharper glint, the one he isn’t quite sure if he really sees in Essik’s eyes or if he just imagines. She would teach him magic, would play through a whole seduction, just to make the reveal that much sweeter, that much more painful.

She was also dramatic enough to waste her spells and fly everywhere. She always favored style. 

It is a silly, paranoid thought. Essik is a Shadowhand, stood in the court of the Empress and guided them to the depths of a prison, holds some rank that must be fairly high up and is surrounded by mages and spies and knows Dunamancy and if Astrid or Eodwulf had replaced him then they would not risk such a powerful position to play these games with him. 

They would have amulets that protected them from scrying, from detect magic. Could maybe pass off, if given enough time. They had spent 15 years as Vollstreckers, as Scourgers, while he struggled to even survive, who knows what they were capable of. 

No, neither of them is Essik, and it is likely neither of them is in Rosohna, but he thinks they will be soon. Two staticky figures, amulets the same as his, and it could be anyone but he knows it must be them. And if  they were in that meeting that means they’ll be sent out here.

It is probably a good thing, his paranoia is worsening, as long as he maintains a grip on the fire. Xhorhas is not safe. And if his - if Astrid and Eodwulf are coming, then it is soon to become even more dangerous. 

Gods above. It’s time to have another ten plans prepared, for when things inevitably take that turn to the worse. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is such bullshit but can you imagine the drama if essik turned out to be astrid or eodwulf in disguise? like that would be so fucking funny. i was reading something on if they were in xhorhas already and then fell down this spiral and it got out of hand.


End file.
